End Of All Things
by Aurora528
Summary: Evil had won, taken everything until they had but one choice left... Real summary inside! Raikim
1. Shattered Spirits

**I'm only gonna say this once so listen up, I don't own ****Xiaolin Showdown, and as for flames, i don't care about them so go ahead and waste your time. This is a Raikim, maybe Omioc and Clayoc. Takes place after the very last episode!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Summary: In the year 2009 ****a Shen Gong Wu by the name of Pandora's Box was activated. After a long battle, Hannibal Roy Bean took the box and foolishly released a 20,000 year old evil.**

**Shattered Spirits**

"RAI" Kimiko screamed, watching the dragon of wind fall to his knees. He pressed his hand against his shoulder, blood easily blending in with his black Shoku robes.

"I do believe this is the end" Omi choked out sadly, clutching his broken ribs in pain. He backed up towards them, another horde of demons heading their way.

"What makes you say that partner?" Clay asked, kneeling down next to their leader, while supporting a broken wrist. Kimiko walked over, collapsing next to them.

"There are too many, even for me" Omi admitted, glaring at the approaching army.

"He's right, we cant even get close" the dragon of fire growled, clenching her fists.

"If we can get the box, or at least the sands of time..." Raimundo trailed off, starring at what was left of the temple, their home.

"Give it up young dragons, you can't win" a voice boomed, as lightening struck down from the darkening sky. Omi dodged to the left, avoiding the bolt as a figure appeared, standing over the smoldering ground.

"We'd rather be hog tied and thrown in a snake pit than bow to you" Clay yelled in response.

"Yeah... What he said" their leader added, struggling to stand as a cruel, feminine laugh filled the air, chilling them to the bone.

"Your stubbornness amuses me" the witch smirked, black fire appearing in her left palm, "but are you forgetting who really controls the elements here?"

"You call that fire?" Kimiko demanded, jumping to her feet, red flames dancing along her clenched fists. The winds picked up and rain began to pour down from the sky. Demons surrounded them, saliva dripping from their large, steel like fangs. One of them trotted up to the witches side, her fingers running along the pitch black fur. The wolflike creature growled, its blood red eyes glaring, as its metallic claws dug into the ground beneath it.

Turning her head, she starred at the dragon of wind, her gold eyes piercing into his green ones.

"Tell me, why do you continue to fight when I've taken everything from you?" she asked, long black hair whipping wildly around her face. Raimundo laughed, glancing around at his team, his friends.

"Because you haven't taken everything" he replied, smirking, his Blade of the Nebula clutched tightly, almost painfully in his hand.

"And if I killed them like I did that fool of a monk?" she smiled, relishing in the obvious pain the memory caused them. Raimundo charged at her, but didn't even get close before being thrown back by his own element.

"You will pay for this" Omi yelled, activating his Wudai Weapon and lunging at her. One of the demons shot forward, plowing the warrior into the ground and clamping its jaws around the kids arm.

"Judolette Flip, FIRE" Kimiko called, barreling into the large wolflike monster. She landed, pulling Omi to his feet and backing up next to Clay.

"Tell me you've got a plan Rai" the texan cried out, narrowly avoiding the jaws aimed for his throat.

"I'm working on it" the wind dragon called back, thrusting his hand forward and sending at least three hounds into the air with a gust of wind.

"Rai" Kimiko growled, flipping backwards.

"Alright, alright" he snapped, as they all fought back to back. He glanced around, noting that they were surrounded.

"Now would be most appreciated" Omi grunted, jarring his injured ribs. Raimundo swung his blade in a low arch, then ran forward.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula" he yelled, plunging his weapon into the ground. Wave after wave hit them all, knocking them to the ground.

"Interesting" the witch chuckled, seemingly unaffected. Master Fung had told them of her powers over the elements and that the only way to stop her was to seal her away using Pandora's Box.

"Guys go" Rai ordered, having knocked the demons back, clearing a path.

"You'd make a good apprentice" the raven haired spell-caster smirked, "or king."

"Go to hell witch" the dragon of wind growled, his team running past him.

"Please, call me Shota" she laughed, her minions raising to their feet.

"Rai" kimiko called to him, but he didn't move. Images of Master Fungs corpse flashed before his eyes, and rage clouding his mind.

"I'll kill you!" he rasped out, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

**Alright, I should have the next chapter up soon, just a warning, there will be a major time skip! This fic is mainly based on the future, the year 2016 to be exact, but the whole story isn't in the future (you'll just have to wait and see)**

**Yes, Jack, Chase, and Dojo are in this fic! You'll find out what happened to everyone else to!**


	2. 7 Years

**Ok so here's the next chapter in End of all Things, as I said last chapter there is a major time skip.**

**7 Years**

_**The Year 2016...**_

_Raimundo's POV_

7 years... 7 years since the temple was destroyed... 7 years since Master Fungs murder... 7 years since the beginning of this war against a 20,000 year old witch named Shota... 7 years...

"Rai" I heard someone call, but didn't bother turning my head to acknowledge them. I just sat there, starring out at what was left of Brazil. It was a wasteland, the buildings nothing but ruins. Even the sun refused to show itself, hiding behind dark threatening clouds like it always was of late.

"Rai... There's nothing left" that soft gentle voice reached out to me again, but all I could see were the faces of my family slowly burning. A hand reached out, firmly grasping my shoulder, but I felt numb.

"Raimundo snap out of it" I slowly turned my head, searching those sapphire eyes for the comfort and compassion that always seemed to be there no matter what. It was that same fire burning in those ice blue orbs that had kept me going for so long. It seemed like forever before I blinked, just noticing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't let them... They'd all stopped crying a long time ago.

It hurt to think back to a time when I'd last seen her smile. Those days were one of my better memories, but there was no point in living the past, it only caused more pain.

I still felt numb, even as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her chest. The wind... It use to comfort me, much like she was, but now all it did was remind me how helpless I was. I had tried to stop this, I had tried to save my family, but it was no use...

"Listen to me, this..." she paused, glancing over the darkened city "this isn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped this." Oh how I wanted to believe her, say she was right, but I was made leader and I had failed. I couldn't stop that bean from getting the box and I couldn't stop our temple from being destroyed, or our Shen Gong Wu taken.

"Kimiko" I whispered, barely recognizing my own voice. Lifting my head, I starred into her eyes, that fire threatening to pull me in and consume my doubts, my fears. As much as I wanted to just succumb to those flames, I couldn't.

_Flashback_

_"Go to hell witch" the dragon of wind growled, his team running past him._

_"Please, call me Shota" she laughed, her minions raising to their feet._

_"Rai" kimiko called to him, but he didn't move. Images of Master Fungs corpse flashed before his eyes, and rage clouding his mind._

_"I'll kill you!" he rasped out, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do."_

_End Flashback_

7 years ago I made a promise, one that I fully intend to keep.

* * *

_Kimiko's POV_

"We should get back" was all he said, beginning to walk back down the hill. I wanted to call out to him, ease his suffering like he had done for me when I lost my father, but I knew he wouldn't allow himself such comfort. He had changed so much since that day 7 years ago, physically and mentally.

His hair was longer, and his eyes were more haunting than ever, but I knew my own were no different. We'd all grown taller, our muscles even more defined from years of fighting. It was strange to think back to when they were kids, Rai's indifferent attitude, Omi's cluelessness, Clays gentle laid back self, my own hot temper. Well my tempers still the same but the others...

"You comin?" a voice called from up ahead. Looking up, I saw Dojo swoop down, the dragon of wind perched on his back. I silently climbed up behind our leader, noticing the faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking back to that day, I could tell by the constant clenching and unclenching of his fists.

The day they had lost everything, their master, their home, their freedom...

"Take us home Dojo" his voice was low, hesitant. This was his home a long time ago, then there was the temple, now they were both gone, ruins among a shattered world.

Dojo took off, but I couldn't help but glance back at the city. I wonder what his family had been like, how the sun would've felt against my skin had I visited the beach.

But in the end, memories were all they had left. I just wish I had gotten the chance to live those fantasies, if only to look back on them now and smile.

What I wouldn't give for everything to go back to normal, or at least back to a time before Shota, back 7 years ago...

* * *

**Depressing I know, but what can I say it's that kinda fic, but dont worry it wont all be that emoish.**

**Ok and for those of you (like me most of the time) who are too lazy to do math here are the ages:**

**Raimundo: 21**

**Clay: 21**

**Kimiko: 20**

**Omi: 19**

**Jack: 20**

**Chase: immortal**


	3. If Things Were Different

**I figured the first two chapters were too short so here's a long one, also, i need at least 5 reviews to continue this story.**

**If Things Were Different**

"Pedrosa, Tohomiko" a hard voice greeted as Dojo landed. The military base was small as far as the U.S. army was concerned, but served their purposes.

"General Tomson" Raimundo nodded, glancing around at all the newcomers who had stopped to stare at Dojo. "How many?" he asked, as Kim jumped off the giant dragon.

"35 just today" the soldier replied, running a hand through his short brown hair. After Shota was released, the Xiaolin monks had no choice but to warn the rest of the world. Now they were stationed out in the Nevada desert, helping the soldiers save as many civilians as they could.

"Casualties?" Rai questioned, walking past the older man towards the command room deep within the compound.

"12" the general said sadly, following the two dragons, "one of them was Jermaine." Kimiko stopped, glancing back at the American man.

"Omi?" she asked him.

"Hasn't come out since we got back" he sighed and she jogging off towards the bunkers. Raimundo continued, walking straight into the large building and down a long, seemingly endless staircase. Finally reaching the bottom, he pushed open the double doors and walked into the command center.

"Ah Pedrosa, welcome back" a tall, muscular man greeted, medals lining the outside of his military uniform.

"Gates" Rai nodded. The Secretary of Defense paused, seeing the barely contained sadness and rage radiating off the 21 year old Xiaolin warrior.

"How bad?" he finally asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"The whole city" Raimundo replied, laughing ruefully and walking past the older man. All around them people starred, and all he wanted was to get back to his bunker for some much needed sleep.

"So I was right, Brazil was her next target" said a gruff, calculative voice and the wind dragon turned, glaring at Chase Young.

"Yeah and we were too late, maybe next time you can actually give us something useful" Raimundo snapped.

"Easy there partner" Clay soothed, placing a comforting hand on his distraught friends shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"Just leave me the hell alone" the brunette growled, heading back up the steps.

"Maybe you should go talk to him" a new voice jumped in after the wind dragon was out of sight. Chase turned, rolling his catlike eyes at Spicer.

"Ya'll know there's only one person who can calm him down when he gets like this" Clay sighed, his fingers tracing the edge of his cowboy hat.

"Guess I'll go tell her" Dojo said, slithering off towards the bunkers.

* * *

Omi sighed, not lifting his head from the table he was hunched over. Jermaine was one of their few close friends and now...

"Omi, there was nothing you could do" Kimiko consoled after hearing what had happened. The monk didn't move, silently mourning the loss of his friend. She didn't know how much more they could take, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Jermaine, Raimundo's family, Clay's father, her own father... all gone.

"I do not understand" Omi admitted, "Good must conquer evil."

"And we will" the dragon of fire all but snapped, her own frustration getting the better of her.

"Kimiko" Dojo called, appearing at the edge of the table.

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Raimundo" the dragon said seriously and she sighed. Omi didn't even look up as she left, but she knew not to worry over the small monk.

* * *

"Rai?" Kimiko called, walking over to him. He sighed, one knee pressed up against his chest while the other dangled over the side of the roof. Whenever he needed to think or be alone he'd come here, unfortunately the dragon of fire knew that.

"What'd you want Kim?" he asked irritated. No matter what happened he couldn't seem to snap at her anymore, and she always seemed to use that to her advantage.

"I'm worried about you" she said softly, sitting down next to him, her legs draped over the edge of the building.

"Well don't, I'm fine" he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the disbelieving look she gave him.

"I'm serious Rai, we're losing friends left and right" she urged, wanting nothing more than to smack some sense into him. She heard him sigh again, his eyes turning to meet hers.

"Kim..." he trailed off, glancing down at her slightly parted lips. Her breath hitched, silently begging him to lean in and kiss her, but he wouldn't. Their relationship was complicated, they both knew they cared for eachother, but they were also in the middle of a war.

"If things were different..." it was her turn to trail off, turning her head away, only to have it snap back when she heard him chuckle.

"If things were different, I'd of married you by now" he laughed again, starring out at the quickly setting sun.

"What makes you think I'd say yes?" she joked and he looked back at her. Lifting his hand, he ran it through her long black hair, now down to her lower back. Her heart sped up as he leaned in and her eyes automatically closed.

"That" he whispered before standing up and jumping off the roof. She sighed, watching him use his powers to slow his descent, just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

The next morning wasn't much better for them, and the heat was almost unbearable, but they've gotten use to it.

"Pedrosa" someone called and the 21 year old groaned, but turned to greet the General.

"Tomson, how many times have I told you to call me Raimundo" he asked, barely containing his irritation.

"Nows not the time, Gates wants you in the Command room" the taller man said, making his way towards H.Q. Raimundo followed, rolling his eyes.

"Secretary" General Tomson nodded, stepping aside to let Rai pass.

"Thank you for joining us" Gates welcomed sarcastically.

"My pleasure" Raimundo smirked, dropping into a nearby chair and lounging back. He glanced around, seeing Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Chase, and Spicer crowded around the military leader.

"Earlier today we received a radio transmission from a Convoy just north of here" he paused, turning his head towards the wind dragon, "Pedrosa, I need you and your team to escort them here." Raimundo sat up, looking serious.

"Where?" he asked.

"41 degrees north latitude and 119 degrees west longitude" Gates replied.

"That's up by Black rock" Chase stepped in, frowning.

"ETA?" Rai questioned.

"About 24 hours if those demons don't get to them first" General Tomson answered. The wind dragon nodded and stood, heading towards the steps, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Spicer following.

"Aren't you going?" Gates asked when Chase had yet to move.

"I'm not here to save lives, I'm here to kill Shota" the black haired immortal replied.

* * *

"Yo Dojo, we got a convoy up north that needs our help" the Texan called and the small dragon slithered out of a nearby tent.

"Cant it wait till tomorrow?" he asked, beads of sweat pouring down his face.

"Dojo" Raimundo warned and the dragon immediately grew to his larger form. They took off silently, Jack keeping his mouth shut for once.

* * *

**So remember 5 reviews! I hope this chapter was at least a little longer than my other ones. You will learn what happened to the others throughout the story like what happened to Jessie, Katnappe, Cyclops, so on, so on.**


	4. Sand Reaper

**Wow thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter as promised, hope ya like it.**

**Sand Reaper**

After 10 minutes of flying they began to see the faint outline of Black Rock Mountains. 7 years ago they'd of basked in the sunlight and sheer beauty of the landscape, but now, it was only passing scenery.

"You can set us down here Dojo, we don't exactly need them panicking" Raimundo called over the wind, the dragon quickly lowered onto the ground and shrunk.

"Man is it hot" Jack groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt. A lot of things changed after Shota took over, including their clothes. Jack now wore baggy black pants, with a white tee shirt and dark brown trench coat.

"Oh it's not that bad, reminds me of home" Clay sighed, starring out over the sandy terrain. He couldn't bear to part with his cowboy hat, but he'd long since packed away his old garments. Instead of a his usual blue button down, he now had a loose brown shirt and matching pants. His red bandanna had been destroyed long ago, now replaced with a dark cloth around his neck to protect his mouth from the frequent sand storms.

"So where are they?" Kimiko asked, glancing around for any other sign of human life. Her hair was loose, reaching down to her lower back where a white tank top covered her torso under a dark vest. Brown shorts graced her hips, her legs only protected by matching thin tights. It wasn't really her style, but they were in the middle of a war. She figured she could live with the brown fingerless gloves as long as her friends were safe.

"Yes, where are these people we must escort?" Omi questioned, his slang better, but still lacking. He was the last one to part with their robes, now garbed in black military boots like the others and fitting tan pants, with a white wife-beater.

"They should be coming over that hill in a matter of minutes, then we'll direct them back south to the compound" Raimundo replied, his fingers brushing against the hilt of his Blade of the Nebula at his waist. He wore military style cargo pants, with a dark tee-shirt, black army vest, and matching fingerless gloves.

They began to hear the distant sound of vehicles and within minutes a Pickup truck came crashing over the top of the hill, followed by a couple of trailers and at least 2 buses.

Seeing the warriors, the convoy quickly came to a stop and a woman came towards them, blonde hair pulled back away from her face. 2 man followed suit, standing protectively on either side of her.

"You the escorts?" she asked, giving each of them a once over.

"The names Raimundo, this is Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Jack" he glanced behind them and estimated them to have at least 80 people all together.

"Sarah, this is John and Seth" she introduced.

"I don't get it, why would the military send a bunch of... Kids, they're barely older than 20" John sneered, and Kimiko looked ready to claw his eyes out.

"Any injured? Or sick?" Raimundo intervened before she could open her mouth.

"A few, why?" Sarah asked.

"Dojo here will fly them back to the compound so they're out of harms way" the Xiaolin leader continued, nodding towards the small green dragon.

"What is that thing, a lizard?" John asked disgustedly.

"_Lizard_?" Dojo snapped, changing into his larger form, "try dragon."

"That probably wasn't the best idea partner" Clay told him, seeing the whole convoy stare on in complete horror.

"Look Dojo's harmless, we're losing sunlight so load on as many as you can" Raimundo all but ordered and Sarah nodded, walking back towards the convoy. 5 minutes later the large dragon took off, carrying as many as he could, which wasn't a lot.

"So why'd they send you 5?" Seth questioned as they hopped onto the back of the Pickup.

"Well..." Jack started, going into a long explanation.

"Omi, what's up?" Kimiko asked, seeing the monks troubled look.

"I fear this will not be a slice of pie" he replied.

"Piece of cake" Raimundo corrected on instinct, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh lighten up, we'll be back before ya know it" Clay soothed, starring up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

"How much longer?" Sarah asked, finding it difficult to drive in a dark desert.

"Not much, though I can't be sure" Jack replied, just as something slammed into the side of the truck. Sarah stopped, beeping the horn 3 times to warn the other drivers. Soon the whole convoy had stopped, and spot lights were turned to look for their attacker.

The Xiaolin warriors exited the truck, along with a couple of others, carrying guns.

"Guys something ain't right" Clay exclaimed, feeling a disturbance in the ground. Raimundo looked down, seeing the sand almost vibrating all around them.

"Shit, SAND REAPER" he called out and they all dove behind the truck as a giant scorpion like demon came up from the ground. It hissed, red eyes locking onto one of the buses.

"What is that thing?" John demanded, clutching his AK-47 closer to his chest.

"Clay, don't let it go back under" Raimundo ordered, completely ignoring the quivering man to his left, "Jack, set up one of your traps!" Spicer fumbled with a few gadgets on his belt before taking out what looked like a cube the size of an apple. He pressed a button on top and threw it as close as he could towards the demon. It glowed a light blue color and an electrical cage formed around the beast.

It threw itself against the barrier, only to be shocked and thrown to the ground. The demons stinger whipped around widely and it tried to borrow back under, but Clay closed his fists. Immediately the sand hardened, becoming almost rock like.

"Kim" Raimundo called next and fire surrounded her clenched fists. With one blast the demon was sent aflame, a disturbing, inhuman screech filling the air as it died. Soon it laid there, unmoving and the convoy erupted into cheers. Omi quickly used his powers to douse the fire so it wouldn't draw too much attention.

"That was incredible" Sarah exclaimed as the dragons hopped into the back of the pickup truck.

"What were those things, we've only ever dealt with the hounds" Seth asked and everyone got back into their vehicles.

"Shota has control over more than just the hell hounds" Raimundo replied, using their made up nickname for the demons, "that was a Sand Reaper."

"What others are there?" John all but demanded from the passenger seat.

"Well there's the Golems, and don't even get me started on the Hell Reavers" Jack said, and shivered. He couldn't quite tell if it was from the memories or the fact that it had dropped like 15º after sunset.

Within minutes they were back at base. Sarah, john and Seth followed the dragons into the command center, greeting the Secretary of Defense.

"Clay" Jesse cried out, running over and giving him a crushing hug that he gladly returned. Their father had died years ago, but the siblings stayed together. Now Jesse worked at the med tent, helping the sick and injured.

"Any trouble?" General Tomson asked.

"A Sand Reaper, it's the closest any demon has ever been to base" Kimiko replied, her knuckled turning white as she gripped the edge of the table.

"Yes, I fear it is only a matter of time" Omi spoke up for the first time since before they were attacked.

"Why don't we join forces with the soldiers in China, actually try and stop the witch" Kimiko demanded, glaring at the general.

"We have civilians here to protect, we can't just up and leave" The Secretary stated calmly.

"Then send us, when I get my hands on that no good..." Clay started but Raimundo quickly interrupted.

"No!"

* * *

**Humm, I wonder why he said no? Well, I know but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**


	5. Still some hope left in this world

**Wow, thank you for all the reviews, you don't know how grateful I am. Keep it up and I'll be spitting out chapters like crazy.**

**Still some hope left in this world**

_"Then send us, when I get my hands on that no good..." Clay started but Raimundo quickly interrupted._

_"No!"_

There was silence, as everyone starring at the Xiaolin leader.

"I don't get it, at least there we can fight back" Kimiko yelled and a shadow passed over Raimundo's eyes. He turned and left without another word.

"I am most confused" Omi sighed, slumping down into a chair. Kimiko's shoulders hunched, still fuming slightly.

"That leader of yours sure knows how to stick it to ya" Jessie huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't get it" the dragon of fire cried out in anger, "since when is Rai against bringing down Shota?"

"Maybe he... I mean he could be... Yeah, I got nothing" Jack said, leaning on one of the desks. Kimiko glanced around before shoving past Chase towards the steps.

"I almost feel bad for him" the former Heylin prince smirked.

* * *

"Raimundo!" Kimiko yelled, glaring at him. He turned his head slightly, but his eyes never left the dark compound below. They were back on the roof, but this time he didn't think she was here to console him.

"What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" she screamed, "she killed your family, my father, Clay's father, Master Fung, not to mention millions of others. Why are we just sitting here saving civilians instead of finding a way to kill her?"

He finally looked at her, seeing the barely concealed pain in her eyes. It may have been nighttime, but her face seemed to glow in the pale moonlight.

"For 3 full years we fought her head on, for 3 years we failed, what makes now any different?" he asked, not out of anger, or desperation, but a weariness that comes from seeing too much war.

"At least we could TRY, AT LEAST WE WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE ON OUR ASSES WAITING FOR THE WORLD TO END" she yelled, tears once again threatening to fall, but they wouldn't. He stood up from the edge and walked towards her, now barely a foot between them.

"It already has" he whispered and her eyes closed.

"What happened to you?" he studied her carefully, barely hearing her low, grief stricken words.

"I woke up one day after 7 years of losing everything and realized... we can't win this war" he said equally as soft. Her eyes opened and her hand rose, striking him across the cheek. He could've blocked or dodged but he didn't.

"You haven't lost everything, not yet" she growled, gripping his black vest in either anger or desperation for him to understand her words. He knew she was referring to herself, that he hadn't lost her yet, but for him it was only a matter of time.

"Here we can live out the rest of our days in relative peace, do you really want to go down fighting?" he demanded, pushing away from her and turning.

"Yes, of course!" she replied immediately, "if there is anyway..."

"We can't change the past" he roared, swinging back around. She felt the winds start to pick up and her heart went out to him.

"Raimundo" her voice was now firm, urging him to listen, "we're Xiaolin Warriors, we can't just sit back and watch the earth crumble around us."

He tried to turn his head away but she cupped his cheek, the one she'd slapped.

"One last battle" she whispered, "while there's still some hope left in the world."

"I was only trying to be a good leader, protect my team..." he trailed off, falling to his knees. She went down with him, glancing up at the starry sky.

"I know" she soothed as he pressed his forehead against hers, "we may not be able to win this war, but all we have to do is get our hands on the Sands of Time."

"She's probably already destroyed it by now" he hissed gently.

"Maybe, maybe not, the point is that we try" she said, now more determined than ever. He gave a small smile before pressing his lips against hers.

She was shocked, but returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. Finally pulling away, he smirked.

"Thought I should get that out of the way before our kamikaze mission" she laughed slightly, seeing the old Raimundo return. "Why don't you go give the others the good news" he said sarcastically, turning around and walking back towards the edge.

She left and he sat down, starring up at the moon. He scolded himself for forgetting the promise he made to kill that witch once and for all. Wether she was destroyed or not, he would make sure they changed the past somehow.

* * *

The next day they all gathered around Dojo, preparing to take off.

"Take this" General Tomson said, thrusting what looked like a map into Raimundo's hands, "there's an army camp not far from where the witch set up base, you should get the back up you need there."

"Thanks for all your help" the dragon of wind sighed, shaking the generals hand.

"Just bring down that bitch" he nodded before walking away.

"I plan on it" Raimundo whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't think yall are leaving with out me" Jessie ran up. He glanced a Clay, who had a sad, heartbreaking smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Jess, but not this time" the texan said.

"What, why not? Just because I don't got any elemental powers or fancy gizmos?" she snapped, unaware of the war going on in her brothers head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing Raimundo behind her.

"We aren't exactly planning on coming back Jess" he told her sadly. Snapping back forward, she looked into Clay's eyes, seeing the truth. Tears came to her own and she buried her head in her brothers chest.

"No, You can't just leave" she cried, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Now don't you be worrying about me" he smiled, pulling her off gently. The whole compound watched as brother and sister hugged for the last time. Clay quickly let go, jumping onto Dojo with the rest of his team.

"Don't go dyin' on me, ya hear?" Jessie called after him as the large dragon lifted into the air.

"Loud and clear" he replied, that smile never leaving his face.

"We're wasting daylight" Chase growled, sitting behind Jack, who was tinkering with some sort of remote.

"Hey dragons" the Secretary of Defense walked forward, "any last words?" he grinned.

"Yeah, If you wake up one morning and your surrounded by your loved ones... You'll know we won" Raimundo words rang in everyones ears as they disappeared in the dark, gray clouds.

* * *

**Well then, that was utterly depressing... Sorry bout that. Anyway the real action is just getting started so review, sit back, eat some popcorn and... wait for the next chapter.**


	6. A Day of Hope

**Thanks Gina, and xXWindxFireXx for the reviews, this chapters for you! Also check out The Prophecy, and DragonStorm, my other Raikim Fanics.**

**Oh and this chapter should be a little more uplifting... well not really, just better than the last chapter =D**

**A Day of Hope**

They silently watched the ocean pass by below them, like the calm before the storm.

They all knew this would be their last few days, their last battle. They weren't expecting to live, they just knew what had to be done. Raimundo glanced back at them, his heart heavy with the burden that was the world. It was up to them to stop her and it was up to him to lead them.

Chase and Jack may not have been his first choice of allies, but they were all in this together.

Looking back down, he saw land again. Familiar mountains caught his eye and he sighed. China, they were back!

"It's been awhile" Kimiko muttered from behind him.

"4 years to be exact" Omi added. They flew out of the clouds and got a better look at the large dark castle in the distance, where their temple use to be. They heard the sounds of a battle and sure enough they saw Hell Hounds attacking soldiers.

"Should we help them?" Jack asked. They all look forward towards Raimundo, but he was gone.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, seeing their leader plummet to earth. Just before he hit the ground he used his powers, landing safely, but sending everyone else flying a couple feet. He straightened as the soldiers starred at him in awe and the hounds growled.

He spotted a lone Golem like creature and knew Shota was using him as a spy.

"You're next" was all he said as what looked like a wind blade soared towards him. It hit then disappeared and everyone watched as the Golem fell in pieces. The wind seemed to come alive, surrounding Raimundo who had yet to move.

White slivers of air swirled around his legs and feet as the soldiers backed away. The hounds rushed him but were cut down before even getting close.

"I didn't know he was that powerful" Dojo observed, the scene reminding him of Dashi.

"He practiced everyday for 7 years, determined to get strong enough to kill Shota" Kimiko explained sadly.

"Then why was he so against coming here yesterday?" Chase demanded.

"He didn't actually say it but I think he was planning on coming alone" the dragon of fire all but whispered as Raimundo took down the last demon. The white slivers soon disappeared and the air was still, filled with the cries of hurt and dying men.

The battlefield was bloody, filled with humans and demons alike.

Everything seemed dark, even the sky was a grayish color that screamed misery. The grass and trees had long since died, leaving the ground bare, a wasteland of death. Even Vultures avoided this area along with every other animal.

"It is so...." Omi trailed off, trying to think of the right word to describe their once beautiful home.

"Empty" Jack supplied, a misplaced sadness on his face. Chills ran down their spines as a cold breeze swept over the battlefield.

"Who are you?" they heard a man ask Raimundo as Dojo lowered to the ground. Shouts of fear rang out as the giant dragon landed.

"We're here to stop that witch" The wind dragon stated and the others jumped off Dojo, who shrunk down immediately.

"Yeah right, you could be working for Shota, how else do you explain those powers" the same man snapped and Raimundo's fists clenched. Before anyone could react, the Xiaolin leader had the man pinned face first in the ground.

"Do or say whatever you want, but _never_ accuse us of working for that witch" he growled then backed up. The man quickly scrambled away, cursing under his breath.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, oh how I dreamed of the day you and your team returned" a tall, black haired soldier grinned, stepping forwards.

"Commander Hwang, it's good to see you again" Kimiko greeted, shaking his hand.

"Its been awhile" Clay nodded, clapping him on the back.

"4 years" the man sighed, "the point is your back, as you can see we need the help."

"Do not worry we will destroy this evil witch once and for all" Omi shouted and the soldiers cheered.

* * *

"DAMNIT" a shrill voice echoed throughout the dark halls.

"What is it milady?" a long red haired prisoner asked, her green eyes not moving away from an interesting spot on the floor.

"Those damn Xiaolin Warriors are back" the witch growled, missing the small smile that crept up on her servants face. Shota stood up off her throne, her long purple and black robe trailing slightly behind her. "I think it's time to deal with them once and for all" she crackled maniacally.

Wuya sighed, her eyes trailing up to the high stain glass window where a little light shone in.

* * *

The Xiaolin Warriors, Chase, and Jack were led into camp, soldiers quickly stepping out of their way.

Looking around they noticed people from all over the world had come to fight at deaths doorstep. Americans, the Japanese, Chinese, Portuguese, the were all there starring at the warriors like they were their saviors.

Raimundo scoffed, he wasn't a savior, he fought because he had no other choice. It was either that or wait for your inevitable death.

Glancing around, he saw hope on all their faces and couldn't help but think it was misplaced.

He couldn't stop this the first time, what makes them think he can stop it now? He was no different than that 14 year old boy 7 years ago. What they needed he couldn't be. He wasn't a hero, at least not the one they wanted.

Yes, he's saved people, but the truth was that he was scared. He wanted Shota dead at all costs, but he was scared of what the cost would be.

Death wasn't something he wanted but it wasn't something he feared either. It was to be alone.

Sure he was the loner type, but the thing that scared him most was losing his friends. He had already lost his family and now they were all he had left. He glanced back at his team, his eyes lingering on Kimiko.

He swore, no matter what that he'd die before her. He wouldn't let them kill her as long as he still breathed. Her eyes seemed to light up ever so slightly as the soldiers cheered around them. The sound was deafening... hopeful.

He didn't know if he could fulfill his promise to kill Shota but he sure as hell was gonna try.

"Today is a new day, a day of hope" he heard his voice boom out over the crowds, "lets bring this witch down once and for all."

* * *

**See it was less depressing... Anyway give me 5 reviews and I'll continue =D**


	7. Past, Present, and Hopefully a Future

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry about the wait, but I'll only got two so I decided to make you guys suffer a bit ^_^ sorry for those who did review!**

**Past, Present, and Hopefully a Future**

"Let me get this straight. You want me and my men to march over to the witches castle, distract a whole army of demons so you and your team can go look for a room housing a magical item that can change the past but may or may not have been destroyed."

The warriors glanced at eachother than back to Commander Hwang, who had one raised eyebrow.

"I know how it sounds but..." Raimundo began to say when the older man held up his hand.

"I don't need excuses, where do you want us?" they starred at him, confusion and shock written on all their faces.

"We just told you to pretty much commit suicide and you're ok with that?" Jack asked incredulously. The Commander sat back, looking over all of them.

"I've been fightin' this same battle for 7 years so if one of my most trusted team and friend comes and tells me he's got a way to end it, you think I'm just going to ignore him?" Raimundo smiled, silently thanking him. "Even if it does sound a little crazy" he added quickly.

"No more crazy than a real life dragon" Dojo spoke up.

"Or people who can control the elements" Kimiko pointed out. Nodding, Hwang spread out a map of the area on the table in front of them.

"Here's where the castle is" he said, his finger circling a dark spot near the mountains, "it's not far..."

"THAT IS WHERE OUR TEMPLE WAS" Omi shouted, interrupting the Commander. The team looked closer and released he was right.

Shota had built her castle on the ruins that were once their home.

"I knew she was pure evil, but disrespecting the dead?" Clay growled, Master Fung appearing in all the Xiaolin Warriors minds.

"Doesn't surprise me" Chase muttered, crossing his arms.

Raimundo had yet to look up from that dark spot on the map, guilt once again clouding his mind. He remembered that day perfectly.

That day 7 years ago...

_Flashback_

_"Prepare yourselves, once I release Shota, the world will be under our control" Hannibal crackled, using the Moby Morpher and lifting a highly decorated box into the air._

_"Pandoras Box" Omi gasped, running outside the temple gates along with the others and most of the monks._

_They'd just lost in a 4 way tag team battle against the Heylin and it would seem Hannibal betrayed them, stealing the box for himself. Not 5 minutes after they arrived back at the temple did the bean show up, threatening to release the 20,000 year old witch._

_"Get the box" Raimundo ordered and shot up into the air, but it was too late..._

_"RAI" Kimiko screamed._

_End Flashback_

"RAI" Kimiko's voice snapped back to reality, realizing everyone was starring at him.

"You ok there partner?" Clay asked and he nodded, turning back towards the map. They gave him concerned looks but he ignored them, addressing Hwang.

"We'll need a way in."

"Well there's always the front door" he half grinned, "but there's a whole army of demons between it and us."

"And the fact that we have no clue where we're going once we're actually in" Jack added, receiving glares from everyone.

"Spicer's right, we don't even know where the Shen Gong Wu are" Raimundo growled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Maybe, maybe not" Chase stepped in before their leader broke his hand.

"What is it you are not telling us?" Omi demanded.

"When Shota attacked I was severely injured but managed to get away, Wuya on the other hand, became her slave" Raimundo's eyes glazed over, oh yes, he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Raimundo limped along, blood dripping heavily down his right leg._

_"Rai, stop!" Kimiko all but ordered, trailing behind slightly, "we're in the forest, we can rest..."_

_"No" he interrupted coldly and his team walked on in silence, their wounds slowing them down. About a minutes later Raimundo collapsed to his knees, pressing his hand harder into the deep puncture wound on his thigh._

_"Rai" they cried out, running to him. They'd lost everything only two days before, he wasn't about to die now and leave his friends._

_"I'm fine" he growled, struggling to his feet. Clay sighed, slinging the boys arm around his neck. "I said I was fine" their leader snapped tiredly, but didn't struggle._

_"I know what ya said" the Texan smiled softly and they carried on their way until they saw something, or someone laid out, face first in the ground. Jogging up, they turned the person over, finding an unconscious Chase Young._

_"Rai, what do we do with him?" Kimiko asked._

_"Rai?"_

_End Flashback_

"Raimundo" Kimiko snapped and he shook his head.

"Sorry" he muttered and she pressed her hand against his forehead.

"You're not burning up..." she said, more to herself and he backed away from her.

"I'm fine, really" he assured them, turning back to Chase. The former prince of darkness stood in the shadows of the small tent, watching him closely, "you think Wuya will know where the Shen Gong Wu are?"

"She's been in that castle for over 4 years" he replied, considering the fact that when they were fighting Shota here in China, their temple was still only ruins.

Nothing but ruins...

_Flashback_

_Raimundo stood on the hill overlooking the temple, or what was left of it._

_The walls were charred, black and with the lingering scent of death. Rain poured down softly but did nothing to wash away the sadness or ash that filled the air around him._

_He'd bet that even if he tried he couldn't bend the air around here. It was too thick, too... cold to be his element._

_It'd taken them a week to find and burry all the bodies of he people they had once called friends, even family. Some were so badly burned that..._

_"Rai" he heard a voice call as Kimiko stepped up beside him. She looked drenched, but still beautiful in his eyes. It was hard to tell but he knew the sun was setting, despite the dark, foreboding clouds above their heads._

_"We have a long war ahead of us" he said quietly, mournfully._

_"We're ready" she stated softly but with determination._

_"Kim..." he paused, his eyes lingering on the destroyed buildings of their home "there's nothing but ruins."_

_"Rai..."_

_End Flashback_

"RAI, there he goes again, off into his own little world" the dragon of fire yelled frustratingly.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" he sighed, realizing his life was literally passing before his eyes, "I'm not feeling too well."

"Sure, get some rest, we'll finish this in the morning" nodding gratefully at the Commander, the dragon of the wind quickly left the tent.

"Rai" Kimiko called after him.

_Flashback_

_"RAI" Kimiko screamed as he was blown back by a powerful force._

_The box opened and black smoke poured out as a storm raged all around them. Omi attacked Hannibal but that same force threw him into the temples brick wall._

_A chilling laugh then filled the air and the thick smoke formed a human like figure._

_"Pathetic" it roared and a woman stepped towards them, long black hair whipping around like snakes._

_"Hey, who you calling pathetic?" Raimundo snapped, lunging towards her, blade in hand. She laughed again, lifting her hand. It glowed a dark purple and shot out towards the dragon of the wind._

_It hit head on, sending him to the ground in pain._

_"RAIMUNDO"_

_End Flashback_

"RAIMUNDO" he fell to the ground, clutching his head in extreme pain.

Kimiko glanced around frantically as the rest of the team ran outside. Seeing a med-bay she tried to get Raimundo on his feet.

"What has happened?" Omi demanded.

"I don't know, he just collapsed" Clay walked forward to help carry him to the tent.

_Flashback_

_Clay walked forward, helping him up as the witch approached._

_"Finally I will have my revenge" Hannibal laughed and Shota turned towards him, black flames dancing around her arms._

_"Fool" she roared, sending a large fireball soaring through the air. He tried to dodge but was too late..._

_His scorched, lifeless body fell to the floor as the witch retrieved the Moby Morpher._

_"Young ones, you must go" Master Fung ordered, nodding towards Dojo who grew in size. Shota turned, lifting up into the air, starring down at the temple._

_"But Master..." Omi tried to argue but the old monk wouldn't hear any of it. Dojo came forward and scooped them all up._

_"We shall be fine" he smiled and they knew it then that he was lying, but told themselves it was true because if they didn't... They'd of died right beside him._

_End Flashback_

"He'll be fine" Raimundo heard the medic tell his friends as he laid in one of the many cots.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"A mixture of little sleep, little food, stress, and a migraine, but he'll be fine with some sleep."

The dragon of wind sighed, with the way his memories kept popping up, he'd bet anything that what little sleep he did get would turn into a nightmare.

"We cant just leave him there on that cot, should we take him back to his tent?"

_Flashback_

_"We can't just leave them there to fight alone" Kimiko yelled as Dojo headed towards the mountains._

_"Master Fungs orders" the dragon said sadly, rain beating down upon them. The storm had worsened, lightening threatening to strike them at any given time._

_"Screw the orders, thats our home" she cried out over the wind. She glanced around at her team, seeing them stare lifelessly at the barely visible ground below. "Clay?" she pleaded but his head only tilted down more. "Omi?" her voice was desperate but the young monk only turned his head away._

_Finally, she looked in front of her. The back of Raimundo's head glaring back at her. "...Rai?" her voice was now broken, heavy with guilt and sadness that he wanted nothing more than to free her from._

_"Dojo, go back" he ordered and the dragon barley heard him._

_"What?"_

_"I said 'go back'" raising his head, he glanced back at the raven haired beauty, "it's our home."_

_Without a second thought the dragon turned, speeding back towards the temple._

_End Flashback_

"It's alright, I'll help him back to his tent" he heard Kimiko say as she pulled back the tents flap. "Hey, you ok?" she asked, gently pushing back a few strands of his hair.

"Been through worse" he laughed ruefully and she looked ready to scold him but then thought better of it.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" she grabbed his arm and together they made their way over to a large, dark tent on the outskirts of the camp. Gently laying him on the bed, she went over and used her powers to light a few candles.

He laid there, starring at the flames.

_Flashback_

_They starred as black flames danced before them, burning away their home. Dojo didn't dare land, seeing the whole forest about to catch fire._

_"I must do something" Omi cried but a hand held him back._

_"It's pouring rain Omi, those aren't normal flames" Raimundo growled, then saw the tears despite the storm. His fists clenched, cursing Shota a million times over._

_"Maybe they got out" Kimiko smiled sadly, but her own tears threatened to fall._

_"Look" Clay cried out and they turned to the left where a bright light was coming from. Dojo flew fast and landed in a clearing where they found Shota opening some kind or portal._

_Not only that, but Master Fung was sprawled out on the ground not far away._

_"MASTER FUNG" they all yelled, running over._

_The witch turned, but her hands kept glowing as a dark swirling vortex slowly formed behind her. "You're to late" she laughed._

_They reached the old monk and gently turned him over._

_"Master Fung?" Omi cried, shaking him slightly._

_"Omi..." Raimundo called, trying to pull the dragon of the water away. The kid was still young, naive and not ready to face death. They heard a choked cough and saw the old monks eyes flicker open._

_Tears streamed down their faces in joy but also sorrow. Their masters legs were broken and he looked in great pain, hardly able to breathe._

_"Young ones... you must go..." he rasped out, struggling to move hi head to see them better._

_"We wont leave you, not again" Kimiko collapsed next to Omi, tears streaming down her face. Clay to kneeled down behind the monks head, practically sobbing. Raimundo stood standing, his eyes to the ground as Dojo wrapped himself around Master Fungs arm._

_"Raimundo..." snapping his head up, he stepped forward. "She took the... Shen Gong Wu... you need... to find the Sands Of Time" he swallowed hard, walking around to the other side and falling to his knees in front of his master._

_"We can't defeat her... We're not strong enough" the dragon of the wind growled, sorrow laced in with every word._

_"You are!" Maser Fung cried out desperately, grabbing onto Raimundo's Shoku robes, "you all are!" There was a flash of light and Shota's hands stopped glowing, the portal becoming whole._

_Master Fung struggled with his last few breaths, one last word slipping out from between his lips. _

_"Fight!"_

_Omi's head dropped onto the now lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably. Raimundo looked at his team, their tears mixing in with the thundering rain. He looked at the very cause of all their suffering and saw devilish like monsters exiting the portal._

_"Come on, we should go" Dojo yelled, changing into his larger form. Raimundo hesitated, slinging Master Fungs cold, bloody arm over his shoulder. Realizing what he was doing, Clay came over and helped him up onto the dragons back._

_Dojo took off towards the mountains, where they would warn Master Monk Guan._

_"I wouldn't leave him, not again" Raimundo whispered as a lone tear streamed down his face._

_End Flashback_

Blinking, he found himself back in his tent, alone.

He shook his head and turned over to hopefully get a good nights rest.

_Dream_

_He found himself in another memory, witnessing as if he was a ghost._

_He watched them burry Master Fung up on a hilltop, Master Monk Guan standing off to the left. Omi had cried, so did Kimiko, even Clay shed some more tears, but not him._

_They began to prepare for Shota when the witches monsters showed up at the gates, apparently Wuya couldn't keep her mouth shut._

_Demons attacked, mostly Hell Hounds and they fought._

_For hours they kept them at bay, as Master Monk Guan refused to give up his home. Then the unthinkable happened._

_The last Golem among the many hounds struck the monk down with his own weapon._

_Raimundo screamed, but no one could hear him, he tried to move but was frozen. It was bad enough to witness it the first time but this was torture._

_Master Monk Guan fell to the ground, blood soaking his chest and escaping his slightly parted lips._

_Raimundo watched his younger self freeze, horror stricken. He shot forward, using his Blade Of The Nebula like an actual sword. In a mater of seconds the rock creature fell to pieces and Raimundo's younger self then looked towards Clay who was checking the old monk for a pulse._

_he shook his head and Omi went into a rage, taking demon after demon down, but getting pretty banged up in the process._

_Raimundo growled, sending more hounds flying with a gust of wind. That's when he felt ones jaws grip onto his shoulder. Howling in pain, he brought his blade up and plunged it under his left arm and into the beasts chest._

_"RAI" Kimiko screamed, watching the dragon of wind fall to his knees. He pressed his hand against his shoulder, blood easily blending in with his black Shoku robes._

_"I do believe this is the end" Omi choked out sadly, clutching his broken ribs in pain. He backed up towards them, another horde of demons heading their way._

_"What makes you say that partner?" Clay asked, kneeling down next to their leader, while supporting a broken wrist. Kimiko walked over, collapsing next to them._

_"There are too many, even for me" Omi admitted, glaring at the approaching army._

_"He's right, we cant even get close" the dragon of fire growled, clenching her fists._

_"If we can get the box, or at least the sands of time..."_

_End Dream_

Raimundo bolted upright, running a hand through his hair. So much for good nights sleep.

* * *

**Wow that was really long! may be one of the longest I ever written, I usually stop with a cliffy.**


	8. Showdown at Sunset

**Alright, I should be updating a lot more but if I don't for awhile feel free to send me a message yelling at me to get the next chapter up lol**

**Showdown at Sunset**

_Kimiko's POV_

I kept a close eye on Raimundo. He said he was fine, but you just never really knew with him. We stood in Commander Hwangs tent, going over last minute details before the big showdown scheduled for sunset.

I was actually surprised I wasn't nervous. I've seen plenty of war in the last 7 years but this was it _'The Battle'_.

This was the end, if we lost... if we lost, there will be no more chances. The final battle was here, now!

"Alright, if anything unexpected happens, just follow your gut" Raimundo finished, a steel-like expression on his face. He'd been preparing for this for 7 years, even longer if you count the training at the temple. Master Fung knew something would come eventually and so he made sure we were ready, that the world would have a chance. Unfortunatly things happened a little to early then anyone had anticapated.

I snapped back to reality when everyone began emptying the tent, going off to do god knows what until sundown.

"Come on" Raimundo grabbed my arm and pulled me after them, leaving only Commander Hwang. From the position of the sun, I'd say it was around noon, but it was hard to tell with the surrounding dark clouds that always hung over this place.

Although from experience I could tell a storm was coming, how fitting.

I was led over the deserted battleground, blood still staining the dirt. Fortunately we had already buried the dead, but there were still demon corpses and I felt bile rise in my thought.

Don't get me wrong, I'm use to this kind of thing, but the smell gets me every time.

We stopped at a large trench in the ground surrounding the castle. My eyebrows knitted together and I starred at Rai, waiting for an explanation.

"This is where the gates were" his voice low, metallic sounding. Glancing back down I realized he was right, Shota had tore down the temple wall, leaving nothing but a big trench.

"Rai, this is no time to wallow in the past, we should be with the others" despite her words she smiled sadly, lost in memories.

"Your right, lets go" they made their way back, never once glancing behind them.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

There was a large celebration, though no one really knew why. To some it was their last meal, their last chance to have some fun. To others it meant Shota's end and a new, better future.

The Xiaolin warriors, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, and Dojo gathered at the back of the overly large tent.

People were laughing, even singing all around them, but no one went near any alcohol. This was their last chance at freedom and there was no way in hell they were going to throw it away for one or two drinks.

The 6 warriors, and dragon, sat in silence, to them, that was celebrating. They imagined the new future and their life would be like if Shota were never released.

Raimundo saw nothing but Kimiko and his family, how she'd look on their wedding day, him being patted on the back by his father, older brothers, and even Master Fung.

Omi saw Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and all the other temple residents, but this time they were alive and waiting to praise him.

Clay saw texas, beautiful texas and a large banquet table with his papa and Jessie bringing out mountains of food.

Chase saw his castle, relishing in the peace and quiet.

Dojo saw Master Fung and only Master Fung, throwing his arms around the monks neck.

Jack saw his mom and his beautiful robots, he even grabbed his younger sister up into a bear hug.

Kimiko saw the temple, the gardens were amazing and their everyone stood. Her friends, family, even some enemies were all there, waiting for her with open arms.

The clock ticked away, and sunset was fast approaching, their last showdown.

"It's time" Raimundo whispered just as Commander Hwang stood and announced the same thing so everyone could hear. Immediately the mood sobered, but everyone was ready, knowing they'd either get another chance or see the rest of their family in the afterlife.

Soldiers began pouring out of tents and a horn sounded out over the camp.

The warriors mounted 6 horses, Dojo deciding to stay behind, but this time it was to fight, not cower in fear. What was there to be afraid of? Death? When your at war, everyday could be your last, there's no point in trying to avoid it, all you can do is fight.

Soldiers were lined up at the edge of of camp, at least 1,000 men. Not much considering this would decide humanities fate, if these men died, there would be no one to slow the witch down. They'd already lost over 5,000 troops. Most had swords strapped to their waists and shotguns on their backs. When it came to demons the best way was decapitation, and guns usually just couldn't get the job done like a sword.

The witch had destroyed most communication, so were forced back to using Morse code. Subs, tanks, the entire air-force were reduced to nothing. Thankfully they had at least 2 tanks here.

They stood overlooking the battleground, the wind picking up speed.

Two soldiers, who looked barely 17 ran out along the sides, carrying torches. They placed them on the ground and fire ran along the edges of the field. It was mostly for light once the sun disappeared but it could also be used as a weapon for either side. There was rumbling sound as the tanks started up and aimed for the castle.

"Let her know we're here" Hwang smirked and the tank fired, exploding upon impact with some sort of magic barrier. Hundreds of demons began pouring out, even ones they've never seen before.

"Jack, we need that shield down" Raimundo yelled but he was already one step ahead, handing Dojo a small metal object that looked like a remote.

"Just get close enough and press that button" the dragon nodded and took off. He dodged arrows and spells, pressing the button once in range, but nothing happened.

"Jack" Raimundo called desperately. They couldn't invade the castle if they couldn't get in.

"Wait" the genius demanded, starring intently at the slightly invisible shield.

"Jack..."

"Just wait a second" more and more demons spilled out.

"JACK!"

The barrier flickered before exploding in black light. The army cheered and the warriors let out a sigh of relief, including Jack.

The last bit of sun peaked out behind the mountain, shining down on the top of the hill where the soldiers stood. Kimiko glanced up at it for what could very well be the last time.

Then it disappeared and the storm closed in.

* * *

**Here's the fun part, the one we've all been waiting for =D We're coming to the end of the story and don't worry, like always there has to be a happy ending right? Maybe? Hmmm... =) you'll just have to wait and read.**


	9. The Four Dragons

**Ok here's the next awesome, amazing chapter of End Of All Things, and I'm afraid this fanfic will be coming to a close soon. Also, if you wanted some music to listen to during the battle or whatever (I love reading and listening to music) I suggest "The Return Of The King- The End Of All Things." Notice anything about the name of the song? lol**

**Another thing, during the begining I found "The Return Of The King- Twilight and Shadow" to be a good mood setter.**

**The Four Dragons**

_Raimundo's POV_

My horse anxiously threw its head, pawing at the ground.

His name was Abastor, a Greek name meaning "away from the stars" or "deprived of the light of day." In mythology, this is the name of one of Pluto's four night-black steeds said to outspeed the stars.

He was bred for war, his eyes never wavering from the growing army ahead of us. His silver armor was somewhat lacking, but only so it wouldn't slow him down. He stood proud, ahead of the rest, his stance one that only a king may take. That's what he was, a king among horses.

He towered over the rest, his jet black coat gleaming from the light of the fire and distant lightening, and here I was.

Who am I to ride such a steed? If anyone it should be the Commander. I was no more than I soldier and yet here I am on the largest, fastest 'lord of all horses' and at the head of an army I shouldn't be leading.

I was no more than a boy a couple years ago, looking forward to presents on Christmas, hanging out with my friends. This wasn't suppose to happen, none of it.

Kimiko came up beside me, riding a beautiful golden stallion named Aethon, a Greek myth name of one of the horses of the sun god Helios, meaning "burning, fiery."

She looked amazing, her hair flickering around her face like flames. I wondered if I was still passed out and simply dreaming for I couldn't seem to look away. Her sapphire eyes never left the battle field, gripping Aethons reins tightly. I could make out determination and something akin to fear on her face, but I knew it wasn't from the army.

We fought evil everyday. No, she wasn't afraid of them, she feared more death, more loss.

"I say we show these clowns what we're made of" Clay smirked from my right side. Finally looking away from Kimiko, I turned to him. His face was set in a stone cold glare, directed at the castle.

His chestnut mare, Philogea, a Greek name meaning "lover of the Earth" also seemed determined, constantly jerking her head around, inching closer to the army. She was just a little smaller than Abastor, but had a lot more muscle.

Omi was beside him, fidgeting slightly in his saddle. He never did get use to riding.

Marengo, waited patiently for his rider to get comfortable. He was small compared to Abastor and had a pure white coat with a black mane. His name, Marengo, was Italian, meaning "of the sea", and was the name of Napoleon's horse, who out-lived his rider for 8 years, after being captured by the enemy.

Abastor, Aethon, Philogea, and Marengo, or the 4 dragons as Commander Hwang once called them.

This wasn't our first time riding them into battle, but I knew it would be our last. 4 years ago we left them with the army and traveled to America, searching for more resistance fighters, then ended up staying. When we returned the Commander informed us that they haven't been ridden into battle since, out of respect. No wonder they're anxious.

So here we were, just like all those years ago.

We had met here, trained here, lived here, and fought here. This is where it all started and where it'll end, one way or another.

I pulled the reins and Abastor backed up. Moving behind Aethon, I gave a solid kick and we cantered along in front of the soldiers. I watched them closely and saw raw fear more than anything else.

What was I doing? Sacrificing their lives for a chance at a better future? It sounded impossible and I've actually seen magic, so why do they trust us?

We all want an end to this war, but I know we cant win, they must know it to.

We control the elements, but the witches powers are stronger. Those demons just keep coming no matter how many we kill, she just summons more.

So no, we cant win this war, but they still stand here, knowing they're about to die because they believe I... _we_ can change the past. Blind Faith I believe they called it. If I was one of them, would I do the same?

I pulled the reins left and Abastor turned, trotting back the way we came.

"I can see your fear" I yelled out, "and yet you stand here, knowing the end has come." All eyes were on me now, a mixture of emotions passing between us. "You would follow us into battle, why? Is it hope? Faith? I once stood in that same exact place feeling nothing but hatred."

I turned again, racing back along the edge of the hill. "I thought of nothing but what I had lost, and now I ask you not to do the same" they looked confused, "my anger gave me power, but I began to lose sight of what I was fighting for, all I wanted was revenge."

"We can't win" their heads seemed to drop, but their eyes still poured into mine, "but there is a chance at retribution." Turning one more time, Abastor headed back towards the others. "Remember what your fighting for today, a chance at a different future. Most of you will die, but you still stand here ready because there's a chance we can save the past."

"WE FIGHT FOR THE ONES WE'VE LOST, OUR LOVED ONES, OUR FAMILY, WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, FOR OUR LIVES TO MEAN SOMETHING, BUT ABOVE ALL WE FIGHT FOR OUR EXISTENCE, OUR RIGHT TO LIVE."

The roar was deafening, unlike anything I've ever heard.

Their screams of anguish and pain reached the heavens, the eye of the storm above our heads.

I pulled the reins and Abastor stopped, the others meeting us halfway. We stood at the front, Chase, Jack, and commander Hwang right behind us.

There was a brief moment of silence, as a rain drop hit my forehead.

"FOR THE FUTURE!"

We charged, thousands upon thousands of demons between us and our salvation.

Abastor pulled ahead, his long, powerful legs bringing him to his rightful place. He was a leader, we both were, as fast and free as the wind. Together nothing could stand in our way.

This is our home, our land.

The demons in front seemed almost frightened, watching our quickly approaching numbers with mild trepidation. A smirk formed on my lips, the wind rushing past me. No! It was rushing with me.

No longer was it thick or heavy with death.

It was alive again, fueling an even bigger storm. It awakened a part of me I thought I'd lost when the temple burned down. A power I hadn't felt since I'd first found out I was a Xiaolin Warrior, that my life was actually going to mean something.

I was back!

* * *

_Kimiko POV_

I could feel it, the air around me seemed almost alive, changing course and directing us toward battle.

Abastor was fast, it almost seemed as if his hooves never touched the ground, and his rider... Raimundo, from what I could see was actually smiling.

No, it wasn't a smirk, or a rueful grin, but a real, honest-to-god smile.

Looking over, Omi to had a small smile on his face as the rain poured down around us. It was different, felt different, smelled different. The rain seemed to give me strength, when it usually only weakened me.

Clenching my fist, while still holding the reins I glanced at Clay.

There was no smile, but his face was calm. I found it strange considering we were charging into battle, but it soothed my nerves and brought a real, true, although small smile to my own face. I felt more alive than I ever had.

Aethons golden mane billowed in the wind like fire, her gait speeding up, yet still not enough to catch Abastor.

Lightening flashed through the sky, an extension on my power. Although I couldn't control it, I always felt a connection to it, like Omi with ice, or Clay with plants.

The fire along the sides of the battle field flared, the wind fueling it.

That's how it always was, Rai always pushing me forward, while Clay supported me. Omi, I wasn't sure about our elements. We were opposites and yet he was one of my best friends. I guess you could say he kept me sane, especially now-a-days. Every time it felt like I could just lose control he'd come and remind me why we're fighting, like how water would extinguish a flame.

The demons got closer and closer, but I felt, dare I say, happy.

I was happy it was almost over, no matter the outcome. Wether we all perish or change the past, it still ends tonight and I was glad.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

The demons waited for them, with weapons that resembled Halberds pointed forward as if to spear the approaching army before they could reach them.

The wind pulsed forward, sending the front line of demons flying.

Abastor broke through, demons and soldiers clashing into one-another. The air around Raimundo protected him and his mount, sending any who got to close soaring through the air.

They rode straight through the large numbers like death itself, breaking their forces up.

And so, the battle began.

* * *

**I'm actually very proud of the way this chapter turned out. Hope you like it.**


	10. The First To Fall

**I'm determined to finish this story off so here's the next chapter and don't worry it's not the last one yet, unless you want it to end, then I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Just so there's no confusion when ever i say 'army' I mean the good guys, when i say 'demons' thats the bad guys.**

**WARNING: there will be deaths but fear not, the past can always be rewritten.**

**The First To Fall**

Guns were fired, swords clashed as the army broke formation.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Chase, and Jack rode on, protected by the wind. They plowed through the large numbers, headed towards the big black wall surrounding the castle. There was a gateway straight ahead, more and more demons pouring out onto the battlefield.

This is why they needed to draw their forces out.

The magic barrier and great walls protected the castle from the outside, but then there's the thousands of demons just waiting for someone to make it past their defenses. They would've been slaughtered, but now the gates were wide open to allow the demons passage and gave the warriors their chance.

Clay lagged behind, every so often glancing back at the army.

"Clay" Raimundo called from upfront. Instead of speeding up, the texan slowed down even more, catching his leaders eye.

"Why do you slow down?" Omi demanded as the distance between them grew larger.

"I'll stay and fight with them, you guys go."

"What? No!" Kimiko cried out and pulled back on the reins. Aethon threw back his head but didn't slow, following Abastor.

"The gates are closing, hurry" Clay urged and sure enough the ground shook as dark magic moved along the black bricks. The only way in was closing and fast. Raimundo never broke eye contact and gave his life long friend a small smile.

Clay nodded and stopped completely. Philogea lifted up her front hooves and turned, galloping back the way she came. The ground cracked and rose on either side of them, knocking back any enemy. The pathway they had made before was still somewhat there and any demon stupid enough to get in their way was trampled.

"Your just gonna let him go? He'll die" Kimiko screamed.

"It was his decision and he made it" Chase said calmly. They made it past the gates and stopped. All the demons were on the other side of the gates, pushing forward, screaming and howling.

Their armor was thick and black, made by dark magic. The army stood out, light from the fire glistening off their sliver medieval type armor. It was as if they had gone back in time, guns were few and most used swords and other close range weapons.

The warriors watched the forces clash, the sky now a blood red color filled with smoke and lightening.

Dojo soared over them all, swooping down and taking out as many as he could, but it was no use. Arrows darkened the sky and rained down on them. Dojo protected those he could and dropped to the ground.

It was the last thing they saw before the gates completely shut.

A noise brought them back to the task at hand. A creature at least 12 feet tall stepped forward. It's skin was a light gray and stretched over huge muscles. What little teeth it had were yellow and rotting. The troll-like monster sniffed the air and glanced down at the warriors, lifting its large mace that was the size of 2 men.

Abastor faced him and reared up as if to intimidate the creature. The troll took a step back, then roared.

* * *

Clay was steadily approaching where Dojo fell, the ground trembling from his rage. It shuddered violently knocking down both demons and soldiers, but Philogea raced on.

He was mere feet away before he was thrown from his horse and sent spiraling into the dirt.

His hand wrapped around the hilt of his axe as he rose to his feet, cutting down a few Hellhounds. His Wudai weapon had been lost long ago when the temple was taken, both his and Kimiko's. Turning around, he found Philogea on her side, breathing heavily, an arrow embedded in her leg and neck. An undead demon came at her but was quickly beheaded.

He raised a barrier of rock around them and knelt at her side, running his hand through her mane.

"Go in peace my old friend" he whispered right as her eyes slipped closed. His hand lingered on her neck for a few more seconds before he stood, the rock walls crumbling.

A new rock rose up, a glittering white stone that incased the horse completely.

Clay then turned cleared a path to where Dojo laid. The dragon's once green scales were tainted red and blotched with arrows.

"Dojo" he called but his friend was long gone, "forgive me, I was too late."

Light almost blinded him as the dragons body started glowing, contorting into a great ball, bright enough to make even the sun envious. It flew into the sky and exploded over the army, clearing the red clouds over their heads. The stars brightened and the moon shone down upon them.

* * *

The sky lit up and Raimundo took this chance to strike. With the Blade of the Nebula clutched tightly in his hand he thrust forward, right into the stomach of the beast.

It roared again and raised its mace, but an arrow stopped its attack, striking right under its arm.

Raimundo turned and nodded towards Kimiko who notched another arrow. Abastor backed out of range of the monsters mace as Jack let loose shot after shot. It was a custom made Colt and never ran out of bullets or at least thats what he said.

The troll swayed on its feet and received an arrow to the throat. It fell back dead and the warriors took a breath of relief.

"What was that light?" Jack asked, glancing up at the sky.

"It was Dojo" Omi replied sadly, lowering his head. The former evil genius took in the others expressions as if the little monk was lying.

"Do not worry, we will all be joining him soon" Chase snapped and urged his horse towards the castles front doors. Raimundo gripped Omi's shoulder before following, Kimiko right behind him. The dragon of water starred at the ground, then looked up and Marengo walked forward.

Jack glanced back at the sky and caught a glimpse of the moon just beyond the black gate.

"Come on."

His head snapped forward, seeing Omi in front of him. His enemy turned friend. He had no tears or downcast eyes, he simply sat there, outlined by the dark castle behind him. He still had hope despite the fact that they were charging to their deaths, something Jack had yet to accept.

It was far too late to turn back but he wanted to, he wanted to run like he always did in the past, be a coward.

"Your stronger than you think, and... we need you with us."

He starred into Omi's eyes, hoping to see that he was lying somehow, that he was useless. He had little weapon skills and no magic or elemental powers. Bullets hardly effected demons. He was useless.

"Jack" Kimiko rode up, "this is not just our fight, but yours as well. They took your family from you, never forget that."

His fists clenched and he gave his horse a solid kick, the others joining him as he cantered up to the front doors where Chase and Raimundo waited. They dismounted and stepped forward when the ground shook.

* * *

Clay forced his way to the other soldiers, decapitating any demon that got in his way.

"General" he called, seeing the man battling 3 huge, powerful demons. He turned and a spear pierced his unprotected back.

The earth cracked beneath the demons and sent them into a bottomless pit, taking at least 12 more with them. The General collapsed forward into Clays arms, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Forgive me, I didn't..." he trailed off, seeing his friends eyes slip open.

"There's... nothing to forgive... This is why we're here... is it not?" he struggled to say, coughing up blood, "our prayers... rest with them now." He took a final breath before passing on.

Clay nodded, holding back tears. All around him soldiers fought and fell. There was so much death, so much blood and cries of pain. Thunder cracked above, drowning out the quiet, peaceful sound of rain hitting metal armor.

He closed his eyes for only a second and left the world behind, hearing Master Fungs voice:

_'You were given these powers for a reason, use them for good.'_

Standing, his axe slipped from his hand and he roared. His fists shot up and the ground followed, rising and crashing down on anyone unlucky enough to be caught under it.

The ground cracked and shook, splitting in two. Clay moved as if in a trance and was lifted into the air by a pillar of stone. He wasn't very high but had a good view of the damage he was causing. Everything he had ever been taught poured out of him and the earth bended to his will.

It shifted and churned. Cracked and crushed.

Demons and even some soldiers were killed as the earth took back what was his.

Spikes shot up and giant rock hands mercilessly sent them to their deaths, or pulled them back into the depths of the earth.

This was not what Clay wanted. He was always peaceful and calm, finding alternatives to fighting but now there was none. He would no longer stand by and watch his friends be killed, he'd no longer wait for freedom. This was his freedom and he knew how it would end.

Arrows turned towards him as he stood tall against the red clouds and starry night sky.

He starred not at the battle but the moon that looked down upon him with pity. A soft breeze blew past him, the rain hit his face, and a bolt of lightening struck down behind him.

It was all up to his friends now, his part in this war was over.

For only a moment the moon was blocked by arrows before it was the last thing he ever laid eyes on.

* * *

A breeze swept over the warriors and the ground stopped shaking. Raimundo's head snapped towards the gate, green eyes filling with tears.

"Clay" he whispered, but the others heard.

"No" Kimiko choked back a sob, her hand covering her mouth. Omi had tears running down his face, even Jack looked sad, but Chase was indifferent, his eyes only held irritation.

"Lets go, stop wasting time" he growled and Raimundo slammed him back against the doors.

"Clay was a great warrior and an even better friend, you owe him your life, let alone your respect." Chase nodded slowly and was released.

"His death will be in vein if we do not even make it past the front door."

Raimundo starred at the gate as if he could see beyond it, a tear running down his cheek. His best friend was gone, deepening the chasm in his heart that had formed when his family was killed.

"Lets go" he felt his strength return and blasted the oak doors right off their hinges and sending the 4 guards skidding across the black marble floor.

* * *

**I'm sorry about Clay but it had to be done, don't worry though, it's not the last you'll see of him.**


	11. Our Last Hope

**Sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait, needed a break but anyway next chapter is now up ^_^ don't forget to check out The Prophecy and DragonStorm my other stories I should be updating them soon.**

**Our last Hope**

_Raimundo's POV_

We ran down the corridor which was surprisingly empty except for a few guards that were easily taken care of. Torches were lit along the walls but were spaced out leaving the hallway dim and swarming with shadows.

I was leading, Chase right beside me, his reptilian eyes better suited for the darkness. He warned me with a click whenever we were coming up on demons. The end of the corridor was coming up fast and although it was more brightly lit I still had trouble seeing much of the room. I slowed as we came up on the opening, peering around the wall.

"There's 8 to the left" I reported, my voice so low for a second I was afraid they didn't even here me.

"10 to the right" Chase observed and I looked over my team. Chase and Omi worked well together and so do me and Kim...

"Omi, Chase, take the ones on the right! Me, and Kim got the left."

"What about me?" Jack asked a little too loud for my taste. I held up my hand and glared in warning. He nodded looking slightly guilty but also frustrated and a little angry at being left out.

"I wasn't done" I hissed, "I need you to set some of the charges."

His look changed to one of understanding and he nodded, reaching into his trench coat. I turned back around and lifted my fist. On the count of 3 fingers we were off, speeding towards the demons. My foot caught one in the jaw while another received a flaming fist to the face. I didn't need to check on the others I knew they could handle it, this was nothing, we just couldn't let them alert the whole castle.

I used my hand like a blade, warping the wind to cut down 5 of them in one swipe. These were easy couple hell hounds and one or two Golems. I found it hard to believe Shota didn't expect us but her defense was severely lacking, at least send a hell reaver or something.

Guess I thought too soon because when I cut down the last Golem and looked up I was facing a small army.

Okay so it wasn't that small but it wasn't as bad as out on the battlefield. There had to be at least 200 maybe 300 pouring out of portals along the wall starring, hissing, growling. Hell Hounds, Golems, Sand Reapers, Hell Reavers, Soul Stealers, and a shit load of others I didn't have names for.

"Uh guys" I heard Jack call just now seeing the horde in front of us. We all backed up until we were side to side, as I wracked my brain for a way through.

"We don't have time to kill them all, we need to keep moving" I growled out, grinding my teeth together.

"If we try to run for the door they'll follow" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Then I must do what is necessary" Omi stepped forward and my eyes closed. First Clay, now Omi, both willing to stay behind to face death in order for us to move on.

"No, we go together!" I stated firmly.

"I don't think you have much of a choice" Omi shot back, surprising me. I starred at my friend, wondering when he had changed so much and how I had missed it. He wasn't that naive little monk anymore, he was... a man. His ego had deflated that night 7 years ago when he failed to save Master Fung, he blamed himself for everything and I blamed myself for that. It wasn't his job to protect everyone, it was mine.

Glancing over what was left of my team there was no denying we had changed. Just look at Chase, starring at Omi with something akin to pride on his face. He was proud of the bald headed monk, just like I was.

"Alright" I smiled.

Omi grinned before taking on a look of determination, "please go before more spill out."

I glanced over the demons, pilling up on top of eachother, getting closer and closer. The portals wouldn't close, Omi was facing an endless supply of demons. This was the last we'd see eachother, I myself didn't plan on surviving tonight.

"It's been an honor my friends" Omi bowed and I followed suit before he was swept up into one of Kimiko's rare, bone-crushing hugs.

"Kick their asses" Jack encouraged and gave a little bow.

I turned and headed towards the door, cutting down a few demons. We didn't have time for goodbyes and besides, this wasn't the end...

"Chase, aren't you coming?"

I turned my head to see Kimiko's distraught face directed towards the former prince of evil. He was standing next to Omi, his eyes trailing over the demons.

"I haven't had a good fight in ages, I think I'll stay behind" Jack looked away in despair and Kim pleaded with her eyes, but he stayed firm, only glancing briefly down at Omi. I doubted his excuse but didn't have time to maul over his real intentions.

"Come on" Jack and Kimiko's heads lowered and we left silently with little resistance, seemed the demons were more interested in the ones staying behind.

We were led down another corridor, but this one was shorter, opening up into an overly large throne room.

"What're you doing here? Go, before she sees" a voice whispered harshly and a thin figured appeared from the shadows next to a black stone pillar.

"Wuya?" Jack asked.

"Yes" she replied brokenly, obviously ashamed of her current state. She wore rags that barely passed as clothing, her hair was a mess of red tangles, knotted and greasy. There were cuts and bruises everywhere, especially on her bare feet.

"This is it Wuya, the final showdown" I said, smirking at the irony.

"Bout damn time" she hissed but sighed in relief, "I'm guessing your here for the Sands of Time?" I nodded and we heard noises up ahead. Ducking behind another pillar, we crouched, waiting for the noises to stop. "I don't know if it was destroyed or not, but I do know where the Shen Gong Wu are" she whispered.

"Vault?"

"No, a normal room but it's protected by dark magic, there's no other way in."

I glanced over at Jack who nodded. "We've got a way, just get us there" my order fell on death ears as a new voice rose up from across the room, right near the throne.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" and right as I was beginning to think we'd make it, that we'd actually be able to change the past. The pillar we were behind was blasted to pieces and we were sent flying into the wall.

"So nice of you to join us" the witch grinned as we were grabbed and dragged in front of her by Golems.

"Did you honestly believe you could defeat me? What was your plan? Barge in here, try to surprise me and get a lucky shot?" I licked some blood away from the corner of my mouth, spitting it onto the ground.

"Something like that" She glared at me, probably debating making me lick her throne room clean or killing me right then and there.

"Mistress, I can explain-"

"Silence you incompetent slave, I'll deal with you later" she turned back to us, "so hard to find good help these days."

She hadn't changed much from when I lost saw her 7 years ago. Sure we were fighting for 4 years but that was just her armies, whatever she threw at us. We haven't seen her since Master Monk Guan was killed.

"Ah your remembering aren't you, what I did to your precious monks" she laughed, like nails going done a chalkboard in my head.

I struggled to keep my anger in check but I was losing grip, I could blast these Golems to bits and attack right now. Then I thought of the others, they were waiting on my order, attacking without thought would be irrational, unleader like, and exactly what we needed at the moment.

"I've waited so long for this moment to watch your hopes slip away, you all die one by one. Your all quite troublesome you know, you and that silly army you have out there."

The first Golem shattered and released my right fist which buried into the others chest. With both hands released I blasted the others, releasing what was left of my team. I nodded towards jack who got to work setting up more charges.

"So pathetic" the witch sneered and black electricity soared towards me. I jumped in the air, blasting myself towards her and throwing a well-aimed kick to her face. It never hit and I was thrown back by my own element. It was surrounding her, protecting her. Kimiko held back the demons pouring in and Wuya sat on the ground cowering in fear.

"How much more do you think you can take? You've already lost so many people" her voice echoed in my head.

My family, Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, Jermaine, Dojo, Chase, Omi, Clay...

"How many more must it take? How many more must die?"

My home, my family, my friends, they're all gone, everything is gone...

"How much longer until she dies?"

"NO" I screamed, and the windows shattered as the winds roared and swirled around my feet. I stepped forward and blasted the doors right to the left of the throne, the only doors in the room.

"Kimiko go!" I ordered.

"What? No, no way" she refused, fire dancing along her arms and legs.

I growled as demons poured in from the way we came, I wondered about Omi and Chase but had no time to think. The witch sat back on her throne, enjoying the show. Jack dodged a Hell Hound, rolled, then shot it in the head three times before it went down. Kim was blasting left and right trying to hold them back, I knew it was no use.

There were portals along the walls, at least 6 and the demons just kept coming. What was a guy, no, what was a leader to do?

I attacked the witch directly.

She seemed surprised, but calm, blasting my threw a pillar with a stream of fire. My clothes were singed and my chest burned but I stood up and attacked again and again and again.

Finally she had enough, powering up and slamming me into the ground where skid into the far wall, leaving a cracked marble trail in my wake.

"RAI" Kim screamed, running over and blasting demons away from my crumbled form. Everything hurt, even breathing. My chest felt like it was on fire but it hurt too much to move my arms and check if it _was_ actually on fire or not. Someone knelt down next to me and cupped my cheek. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was and I leaned into her.

"Oh Raimundo" she sobbed, breaking my heart.

Forcing my eyes open, I starred at her, "you have... to go Kim" I gasped out. My ribs were broken making breathing and talking extremely difficult.

"YOU BITCH" I heard Jack yell and a few shots before there was a thud of him landing next to me, crumbled into a heap on the floor. "I'm sorry... guys... I tried..." he heaved.

"You did great Jack" Kimiko smiled through the tears.

"Here..." his hand reached over slowly, slipping something into my palm. "This ones... for you... Kimiko" she reached over me and took what looked like a little black remote, "Just... press the button... it'll take... down... the shied... It's been... fun..."

It was his last words before he either passed out or passed on, but something told me it was the later.

"Go..." I choked and tried to sit up. My body screamed out in pain and I gave a loud grunt. She helped, then turned and took out the closest demons who were moving in closer, including the witch who was slowing making her way towards them.

"GO!" I screamed with all my might, pushing her away.

Her eyes held more pain then I could ever be feeling, giving me an open window into her heart. Everything I'd come to see her as collapsed and I saw a scared little girl in the corner of her daddy's office while he was too busy working to notice her. My mind caved in on itself as my thumb ran across the object in my hand, my own salvation.

"You... need to go on" my strength was failing and the witch was getting closer, "your our last hope."

Tears ran down her face but she ran. She ran, blasting a path through the demons over to where Wuya was curled up. She ran, shoving the former heylin witch in through the blasted doors. She ran, away from the fight, away from him and all he could do was smile after her.

"Aww how sweet, you stay behind to try and let your little girlfriend escape, too bad she wont get very far."

She was now standing right in front of me, a grin on her ugly face. I glanced down into my hand and smirked.

"Thank you Jack" I whispered.

"What was that? You begging for forgiveness?" she laughed.

"No, I said I'll see you in hell bitch" her eyes widened and I flipped the switch in my hand and pressed the little red button.

* * *

An explosion rocked the castle, sending Kimiko and Wuya flying onto the floor as smoke and chips of marble flew at them. Fire traveled down the hall but Kimiko threw up her hands stopping them in their tracks.

Everything settled and Wuya picked herself up.

Tears continued to fall down the dragon of fires cheek before she was roughly shoved forward.

"If we don't keep going their deaths will be in vain, there are still demons around, we're not out of danger."

Glancing back one last time Kimiko nodded and they ran until they came upon an open room with many doors but one very large one at the other end, surrounded by black magic.

"We're here, this is it."

* * *

**Wow killed off 4 in one chapter, has to be a record. That hurt to type but it had to be done =( I'm sorry sosososossosososossososossoo sorry but... yeah no excuse I'm sorry for killing them but again had to be done. Afraid there's only one maybe two more chapters left so stay tuned and review if you want it posted.**


	12. The End

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I'm afraid this is the last chapter unless i get a lot of lovely review, then I may add an extra one. Well I wont delay you any longer, here's the final chapter of "End of All Things".**

**The End**

_Kimiko's POV_

"We're here, this is it."

I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't seem to focus. My friends, my family, they're all dead! Here I was a couple feet away from a possible salvation and I couldn't seem to take a step.

My head, my heart, were back there where my friends had fought and died.

Glancing down, I starred at the small black remote resting in my palm. Why am I still alive, I'm no different or better than the others. It should be Rai standing here, not me.

"We doing this or not?" Wuya snapped, "your may or may not have taken out the witch and a good portion of her demons, but there are still plenty around here waiting to kill us."

It never even occurred to me that Shota could be alive I just assumed the blast killed her...

I found myself getting angrier at the though of her being alive, that Raimundo's death was in vain. Clenching my fist, I stepped forward.

"Lets finish this!"

I pressed the little red button on the remote and threw it towards the beautifully crafted door surrounded in dark magic. There was a light and beeping until the dark mist flickered and disappeared.

"Guess Jack was useful for once" Wuya mumbled and I shot her a death glare.

Hearing a snarling sound I turned and barely dodged a Hellhound. Behind it was a group of demons, starring at me like starving animals.

"Wuya, search for the Sands of Time" I ordered, hitting the first demon with an arrow from my crossbow. I didn't know wether she listened to me or not, all I could concentrate on was not getting my head ripped off. I took down a couple more then heard a few doors open. Turning, I saw 4 more groups enter the room, probably attracted by the noise.

"I've got it!" Wuya yelled, running out of the room. The Sands Of Time was tucked under her arm and a grin spread across my face, that was, before an arrow embedded itself in the former Heylin Witch's chest, where her heart is.

She was dead before she even hit the ground, the Shen Gong Wu tumbling down the few steps that led up to the platform where the door rested.

A line of demons to my right readied for another volley of arrows, aimed for me. I wasted no time, darting forward and felt immense relief when my hand wrapped around the Shen Gong Wu.

They fired their arrows...

"SANDS OF TIME"

* * *

_2009_

"Hey guys" Raimundo called, running over.

"What's up partner?"

"I wanna show you this cool new Shoku move Master Fung just taught me" he was grinning from ear to ear, missing Omi's jealous glance. "What's up Kim?"

My head snapped up from my cell phone, seeing everyone starring at me.

"Nothing, just a text from-"

I was cut off by a bright light coming from behind the boys. They turned as a portal formed and when it vanished, there stood a beautiful woman. She wasn't very tall, average height, but in very good shape. Like me, she had black hair and blue eyes, in fact, she looked a lot like me. The resemblance was startling, leaving everyone in the area to glance back and forth between the two.

The only difference was the height, age, and chest development.

Then I noticed what was in her hand.

"Your from the future" I stated, snapping her out of the daze she seemed to be in. She was pale and had tear streaks through the dirt on her face. It left me wondering what kind of future she had come from.

* * *

_Future Kimiko's POV_

I couldn't help but stare, we were all so happy. The garden was back and as beautiful as ever, the temple wasn't nothing but ash, everyone was still alive.

"Your from the future" my younger self observed, snapping me back to the task at hand. I didn't have much time...

"You need to listen to me, please, Pandora's box, don't let it fall into the Heylin's hands or everyone you care about you die" taking a deep breath I tried to ignore their shocked and confused faces, "you cant let the Witch free, she'll destroy everything, please..."

Losing my strength I tumbled forward, falling to my knees.

"Here I come guys" I whispered and fell forward, slipping away...

* * *

_Past Kimiko POV_

I was in shock, we all were.

My future self just came to the past to warn us about some box and a Witch, saying everyone we ever cared about would die and then fell.

"She's dead" Clay said solemnly, taking off his hat.

It was then I noticed the arrow sticking out of my future selfs back. I felt numb, even after Raimundo wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on" he sighed, "lets find Master Fung and Dojo, I'm sure they'll know about this Pandora's box."

I nodded and together we walked towards the meditation room.

This is one future I wouldn't let happen.

* * *

**Yes short I know and I'm sorry but this is how I wanted to end it and it just wasn't that long lol So anyway, if you want a follow up chapter (that you'd all love) then just review and if i get enough I'll put it up.**


	13. Seven Years Later

**Here's the follow up chapter where you find out if they really did change the future or not. This is the official last chapter, its been fun and I plan on working on my other Raikim stories if you want to check them out.**

**7 years later**

**The Year 2016...**

_Raimundo's POV_

7 years... 7 years since he became leader... 7 years since the great battle... 7 years...

"Rai" her voice called out to me. I didn't turn around, simply sat there, starring out over Brazil. The war had been more tiring and life threatening then any of them had expected.

"Rai" she was right next to me now, her hand gently resting on my shoulder. I turned to her, and gave her a huge smile, the sun reflecting off her raven black hair.

The war was great, but we had won...

"It's time" she whispered and I nodded, glancing back over my home, beautiful as ever.

* * *

I was nervous to say the least, my eyes darting back and forth looking for escape routes before I could scold myself.

This was what I wanted, this is what I always wanted, I just didn't expect it to be this nerve racking. I took a few deep breathes, looking over at Clay and Omi, who stood off to my right.

They gave me reassuring grins and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

Glancing around I caught sight of Jack, sitting in one of the many chairs near the front. I nodded to him and he gave a thumbs up.

During the war they soon found out that they weren't in it alone. Lifting my head, my green eyes met gold. Chase stood a top one of the many stone pillars towards the back.

I looked away, hearing the Brazilian waves crash down behind me, feeling the sand beneath my feet.

Music sounded and my eyes were drawn forward where I saw Keiko, Kim's best friend walking towards me. She turned and stood off to my left and then I saw her...

She looked amazing standing there in front of the chapel, next to her father. Everyone turned to watch her make her way up the sandy isle, but her eyes were only on me.

Her dress was long and white, her feet bare. I wanted to run my hands through her Raven black hair, pulled half up, half down and curled slightly. She was stunning and I felt as if the dress robes I was wearing was trying to strangle me, making it hard to breathe. There resembled my Shoku robes but were slightly different and all black with gold stitching.

She stopped right next to me, giving me the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life. Her fathered grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning back to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to one another. Today, Raimundo and Kimiko proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them."

I couldn't look away from her, she seemed perfect in every way possible.

"In marriage, we give ourselves freely and generously into the hands of the one we love, and in doing so, each of us receives the love and trust of the other as our most precious gift. I'm proud to say that i am part of Raimundo's and Kimiko's life as a master and friend, and have had the privilege of witnessing these two interact over the last 10 years. From the beginning it was evident that their relationship was somehow different than those of their peers; something about how they looked at each other, or the care and compassion that they showed for each other from the very beginning."

I finally looked away, smiling up at Master Fung who stood before us.

"A vast, unknown future stretches out before you. The future, with its hopes and disappointments, its joys and its sorrows, is hidden from your eyes. But it is a great tribute to your belief in each other that you are willing to face those uncertainties together. May the pure, simple love with which you join hearts and hands today never fail, but grow deeper and surer with every year you spend together."

His words hit hard for anyone who was there when the future had come knocking on their door 7 years ago, but it didn't matter now, they'd won, the future was saved.

I took Kimiko's hands in mine, giving them a light squeeze.

"Raimundo, do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" there was no hesitation and the nervous feeling I had earlier was gone. She was here, everything I ever wanted was here within arms reach.

"And do you Kimiko take this man to be thy wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" it was like heaven to my ears, never before have I been so happy in my life.

"Now for the rings" Jermaine walked down the isle, in his hands was a white silk cloth. He stood right before us and I reached over, uncovering the rings.

"Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no giver and no receiver - for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

"Raimundo, place this ring on Kimiko's finger and repeat after me: This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward."

The words slipped easily off my tongue, placing the ring on her finger.

"Kimiko, place this ring on Raimundo's finger and repeat after me: This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my wish that you be my husband from this day forward."

She did as she was directed and I felt the surprisingly warm band incircle my finger.

"Raimundo and Kimiko, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by giving and receiving rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grinned as our lips crashed together, hearing the cheering crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Raimundo Alexandro Pedrosa."

More cheering and, although reluctant, me and Kimiko separated. Clay clapped me on the back as Omi started asking a million questions about the ceremony.

"Raimundo" I glanced up and saw Master Monk Guan standing before me, at first he looked stern, angry, but a small smile slipped onto his face, "You did good."

I grinned and we bowed out of respect. I was so happy that when we straightened back up I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. It lasted only a couple seconds but it was enough.

"What'd ya say we take this back to the temple and really have some fun" Dojo yelled, handing me the Golden Tiger Claws. I activated the Wu and everyone piled into the portal, reappearing in the temple gardens. It was decorated with lights and streamers, fireworks constantly lighting up the sky.

Kimiko gasped, "its beautiful."

I couldn't agree more as we made our way towards the fountain in the center. Music seemed to be coming from nowhere and I felt the urge to sweep my wife up into a dance but restrained, seeing my family make their way through the crowd.

My father was first, "Raimundo, I'm so proud of you" he grinned, hugging me.

I laughed and as soon as he let go I was almost knocked over by 6 of my youngest siblings. I finally got free, seeing my mother over by Kimiko, giving her a hug.

"Mom" I smiled and she turned, tears in her green eyes.

"Oh Raimundo" she cried, throwing her arms around me. I rubbed her back soothingly, catching Kimiko's sweet smile.

"Come now Maria, this is no time for tears" my father scolded mockingly, pulling her away and into a dance.

"Well this has been fun and all but I've got evil stuff to take care of" Jack waved, trying to escape. Clay grabbed the back of his shirt, turned him around and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh no you don't partner, your gonna stay and have some fun."

I looked around for Chase but it seemed her had disappeared, "he left right after the ceremony" Omi sighed with a smile.

I nodded and laughed, seeing Jermaine break dancing near the fountain. Master Fung and Dojo stood off to the side, enjoying the peace and happiness.

"You guys didn't forget about little old me did ya" a heavy accented voice called as Jesse made her way through the crowd. Clay pulled his sister into a back breaking hug, spinning her around. "It's good to see you again bro" he put her down and they went off to talk about Texas.

"Kimiko" my father in law pulled my wife towards him and began a slow dance as the music changed.

I stood watching until I was ambushed by my older brothers who socked me in the arm and put me in a choke hold, messing up my hair. There was 4 of them and I quickly escaped, backing up and bumping into my older sister. She smoothed down my hair, laughing and shacking her head at me.

"You did good Rai, you did real good" was all she said, soon being pulled onto the dance floor by her husband.

"Mind if I cut in" Mr. Tohomiko nodded with a smile, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Your mother would've loved to have been here to see you now" Kimiko nodded, tears glistening in her eyes but a small smile on her lips, "she's in your hands now son, take care of her."

"I'll never let anything happen to her, I swear."

He walked away and I placed my hands on my wife's waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck, leaning her head against my chest.

"We've been through a lot together" she whispered.

"It's not over yet, we still got our whole life to live" she nodded, stepping even closer.

"Sooooo where would you like to honeymoon?" I grinned, it'd never really come up considering we had the Golden Tiger Claws and could go anywhere.

"Well I always wanted to see more of Egypt" I nodded.

"Egypt it is."

"Your not still worried about the future are you?" she tensed and I could tell she was afraid of the answer.

"No" she lifted her head and starred into my eyes, "the future is what it is and as long as your in it, I know it cant be all that bad."

"Guess your right."

"To Raimundo and Kimiko" Dojo yelled and the crowd roared with cheers. Two large fireworks were sent soaring into the sky, obviously fused with some sort of magic. They seemed to shed their top layer and wings spread from the sides, forming red and white dragons. They soared higher and crashed together, causing a large explosion of red and white sparks.

This was my home, my family, and it still will be seven years from now, and seven years after that, so on and so on...

* * *

**So here was the real ending hope you liked it and I'm glad it was a little longer. Well so long and I hope to hear soe of your reviews for my other Raikim stories.**


End file.
